


Secrets and Revelations

by bisexualdisaster221



Series: The Spider System [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: American Sign Language, Arguments, DID Alters, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Fighting, Fluff and Angst, Frustration, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, Incorrect Terminology, Peter Parker has DID - Dissociative Identity Disorder, Secrets, Switching, The Office, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26960209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualdisaster221/pseuds/bisexualdisaster221
Summary: May is at a complete loss of what to do. Her nephew has DID, and he never thought to tell her. She takes her frustration out on him.Takes place after "Blackouts."
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker
Series: The Spider System [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892590
Comments: 22
Kudos: 232





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TWs and Disclaimer
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not have DID/OSDD, nor do I personally know anyone with either. All of my research comes from credible sources. See the end notes for more details.
> 
> TWs:  
> -Sw//ring [Keagan and May swear a lot]  
> -Tr/ggers [mentions of tr/ggers; Spider-Man and Keagan are tr/ggered out]
> 
> Let me know if I missed anything!
> 
> Enjoy the work! :DD

May had her fair share of mental health issues- your sister and her husband dying in a plane crash and then your own husband being shot by a mugger would do that to you- but this was so outside of the realm of what she could handle.

Peter, her baby boy, her nephew that she had looked after since he was only five years old, had Dissociative Identity Disorder.

Not only that, but he hid it from her for _ten years._

To say that she was shocked would be an understatement.

The day of Peter’s diagnosis was confusing. May wanted to contribute so badly, but the doctor, Dr. Winner, told her that it was Peter’s time to talk. That made enough sense, she supposed, so she kept her mouth shut, and she listened.

With every word that came out of Peter’s mouth, May hated herself more and more. She nearly got up and left quite a number of times, but she forced herself to listen.

By the end of the conversation, after Dr. Winner referred him to a DID specialist and they got all the financial details hashed out, May was ready to collapse and sleep for an entire week.

Peter was unnaturally quiet on the walk back to the car, staring at the floor and blinking heavily. May wanted to demand answers- why hadn’t he told her about this before?! Was she a shitty aunt? Why did he hide this for so long?- but she didn’t. Instead, she asked, “Pete, honey? Everything okay?”

Her nephew nodded, but May knew him well enough to know that he was lying- although, with this new revelation, she wasn’t sure what she knew about him anymore.

“I think…” he paused. “Think Iron Man’s try-trying to come out or some-somethin’.”

“Iron Man?” she weakly questioned.

Peter nodded again, groaning, “Mmhmm.” He pressed his hands to his face, rubbing harshly, but continued walking out to the car with her.

They left the building and headed over to the car, where, true to his word, Tony was waiting for them. He opened the door for May and climbed into the passenger’s seat, letting Peter get himself situated in the back. By the time they were on the road, Peter still hadn’t snapped out of whatever daze he was in. The sight was familiar to May- she’d seen him look like this a number of times in the past, usually right after dinner, but she’d always assumed it was tiredness. Now, she was being forced to reconsider that it wasn’t something else.

Tony reached back and snapped in Peter’s face. “Hey, earth to Peter.” Peter flinched and looked up. “What’s up?”

“Oh, uh, sorry. Got lost in thought there.”

Lie.

Tony scoffed. “So, kid, your insanely hot aunt has informed me that you might have this Dissociated thingy? Disorder? Whatever it is. Apparently you don’t know me too well.”

Peter nodded. “I’ve only met you twice.”

May almost lost control of the vehicle right then and there. _Twice?!_ Peter spent _four days a week_ with Tony, had been for the last few months, and here he was saying that they’d only met _twice?!_

“So someone else’s been meeting me then. Who?”

Peter shrugged, then grimaced. How was Tony being so calm about this? Wasn’t he even a little bit concerned? If May were him, she’d be _livid_ at him.

They met Alex, a twenty-something year old girl who lived inside Peter’s head. She told them about Iron Man and a few others. May’s head nearly imploded.

They were going to have a _serious chat_ about this when they got home.  
.  
.  
.  
Peter was silent when they got back to the house. He tried to shuffle off to his room, but May grabbed the collar of his shirt, yanking him back. “Ah-ah, mister. You don’t get to hide out after today.”

“B-but Aunt May, I’m tired-”

“No buts. Sit.”

Peter begrudgingly sat on the couch, fidgeting with his hands. May sat down on the chair opposite of him, crossing her arms over her chest. “Well?”

“Well what?”

“You know perfectly well what I mean.”

“I- I don’t.”

“Don’t play dumb with me,” May hissed, leaning forward. Peter hunched in on himself, and May couldn’t help but feel a sick sense of satisfaction at his cowardice. “Why did this never come up before?”

“I- I didn’t know it was a problem.”

“You. Didn’t know. It was a problem.”

“I didn’t, I swear!” Peter cried, fists clenching in his lap. “I thought it was normal!”

“You thought it was- Peter, how on _earth_ could you think that this was normal?!”

“I thought that hearing voices was normal! People always say you’ve got that little voice inside your head!”

“ _Voice_ , not _voices!_ ”

“How was I supposed to know the difference?!”

“Do _not_ raise your voice at me like that, young man!”

Peter’s eyes filled up with angry tears.

“How the hell could you hide something like this from me?!”

“I just _told_ you!”

“ _No,_ you told me you thought voices in your head were normal.”

“Exactly!”

“Peter, that tells me _nothing!_ ”

“My point is that I didn’t _know_ anything was wrong!” Peter hunched over, gripping his pants even tighter. “I didn’t tell you because I didn’t think there was anything I _could_ tell you!”

May’s eyes flared. “Go to your room.”

Peter’s head snapped up. “What?”

“I said, go to your room!”

“But May-”

“I don’t want to hear it!” May shouted, standing up and pointing in the direction of her nephew’s bedroom. “You can come out when you learn to _talk to me like an adult._ ”

Peter huffed, face pinched up like he wanted to say something, but he kept his mouth shut. “Fine,” he gritted out, standing quickly and stomping down the hall. He slammed his door, yelling in frustration.

May stood there, gritting her teeth, and yanked a pillow up from the chair. She hurled it at the wall and let out a choked scream.

May stood for a minute, collecting herself, and went over to pick up the pillow. She collapsed onto the couch, grumbling to herself, and switched on the TV to watch something mundane, switching through Netflix until she decided on whichever episode of The Office she and Peter were currently watching.

May grumbled for what felt like an hour (but was actually only twenty minutes), trying to convince herself that Peter was just a brat who only wanted to lie to her about things and make her life difficult, but after watching an entire episode, she felt her anger die down and her rational thought processes settle back in.

“Oh god, what did I do?” she whispered, horrified at herself. She muted the TV. “Peter genuinely didn’t know. Why did I scream at him like that?” She dragged a hand over her face. “God, I’m turning into Dad, aren’t I?”

May flip-flopped back and forth for a while- should she go to Peter’s room and apologize, or should she sit here and wait until this entire thing blew over? She was so deep in thought that she didn’t realize when Peter tiptoed back into the room, peeking shyly around the corner in the way he always did when he was nervous about something.

“Um, May?”

May looked up, heart dropping at the tear stains on her nephew’s face.

“I’m…” Peter fidgeted awkwardly, shifting his balance from one foot onto the other. He rubbed his arm. “I’m sorry for shouting earlier. I didn’t mean it.”

May’s features softened. “I know.” She scooted over and patted the empty space next to her. “Sit.”

Peter obliged, sitting hesitantly down onto the couch. May stared at the wall in front of her, beyond the TV. “I’m sorry too,” she eventually muttered, “you didn’t deserve to be shouted at, not after getting a huge bombshell like that today.”

Peter sniffled. “It’s okay, May,” he said, “I know you were probably just frustrated.”

“I was,” May admitted, “but still. You didn’t deserve that. I should- I should have listened to you.”

Peter dragged his bare feet against the carpet, humming slightly. May sighed.

“So, elephant in the room,” she addressed, “let’s talk about that, hm?”

Peter nodded. “Okay. Promise you won’t yell this time?”

May turned to look at her nephew, heart aching at the scared look on his face. “No, sweetie. I promise.”

“Okay. Um, what should we talk about?”

“How ‘bout we start with these ‘blackout’ episodes you’ve been having,” May suggested. “You said they’ve been going on for how long?”

“Can’t remember when I didn’t have ‘em.”

“Oh.” May paused. “That’s… a long time to be experiencing that.”

“Yeah,” Peter affirmed, “it’s… it’s not fun, but I…”

“Didn’t think it was weird?” May filled in.

“No,” Peter frowned, picking at the seams of the couch, “Well, I mean, yeah, but I think it was more that I thought it was just a me thing, y’know? Like… my parents always said everyone was built different. I took that too literally, I guess.”

May huffed softly, taking off her glasses to rub her eyes. “You don’t say.”

Peter hummed.

“Do you know… when they would happen? Is there a pattern that you picked up?”

“Sometimes,” he admitted, “after a while I figured out that certain things would make me black out.”

“What kinds of things?”

Peter shrugged. “Songs, movies, situations. I can’t get through _The Deathly Hallows_ without it happening. Um…” he tapped his fingers against the couch in thought. “The _Hamilton_ soundtrack is another big one.”

“And these just… happen?”

“Yeah.”

“And you don’t do anything to stop them?”

“I’ve tried,” Peter huffed, “but a lot of times it doesn’t work. As soon as I can feel it, it’s game over.”

May sighed. “So you can’t prevent them, then?”

“No.”

“Shoot.”

“I mean…” Peter paused. “My question is… if I actually have these… people, living inside my head… is it right to try and suppress them when they want to come out?”

May blinked at her nephew. “Never pegged you for the philosopher type.”

“I’m just worried that I’m being unfair to them,” Peter quickly explained. “I mean, we don’t even know for sure that’s what’s happening. But if it is… I don’t think I’d want to avoid blacking out.”

“Isn’t it inconvenient though?”

“I mean yeah, sometimes, but I think it gets me out of a lot of uncomfortable situations.” Her nephew turned to look up at her, and for a split second, May was reminded of those agonizingly-long two weeks after Mary and Richard’s deaths when all he’d do was stare hauntingly up at her with empty eyes, whimpering about when his mommy and daddy would be back to pick him up. Peter looked away, and the memory vanished. “It happens when Flash teases me, I know because Ned tells me after. I’m not against forgetting those moments.”

“And what about patrol?”

Peter cocked his head. “What do you mean, ‘patrol?’”

“Do you ever forget all of those horrible situations you get yourself into? Honey, I’ve seen you traumatized after rough nights. You come home and you, you just have this haunted look in your eyes. Then, in the morning, you’re back to normal.”

“I… May I genuinely have no idea what the hell you’re talking about.”

May stared at him, gaping in confusion. “Peter, um… please tell me that you know you’re Spider-Man.”

“I’m- excuse me?”

Fuck, he didn’t know.

“You’re Spider-Man,” she repeated, waiting for it to settle in.

Peter’s brain shut down and booted up again in a matter of five painfully-long seconds.

“You’re shitting me.”

“Language.”

“You’re _crapping_ me.”

“Not better.”

“I’m _Spider-Man?!_ ”

“Shh! The neighbor’s are gonna hear, Peter.”

“I’m _Spider-Man?!_ ” Peter hissed, deliberately quieter this time.

“Do you seriously not remember the trip to Germany?”

“I went to Germany?!”

“You went with Tony on a ‘field trip,’” May snorted, finger quoting the phrase, “you were gone for four days. I was worried sick, you know. I had to call you at two in the morning for you to even pick up.”

“I-” Peter dragged a hand down his face. “Holy shit, I would have loved to go to Germany. When did I go?!”

May elected to ignore her nephew’s use of colorful language and instead answered his question. “About six months ago, Peter.”

“And you didn’t bring it up because…?”

“I asked you all about the trip after you got back.”

“That makes sense,” Peter blinked, “it’s all making sense. I blacked out for like a week and a half around then, and when I woke up it felt like my circadian rhythm was all messed up.”

“Cicada who now?”

“Sleep-wake cycle,” Peter explained, raking a hand through his bangs. “God, I’m jealous now.”

“Yeah, well, judging by what went down in Germany, it’s probably for the best that you don’t remember.”

Peter cocked his head. “The only thing that happened in Germany was that Civil War thing,” he said confusedly, then realization seemed to set in. “I was _there_?!”

May rolled her eyes. “You were,” she affirmed. “However I only found out about your whole secret vigilante shebang after the Vulture.”

Peter’s brow furrowed and he stared at the floor. “The Vulture?”

“That’s what he called himself,” May explained. “It was all over the news: ‘Queens’ Resident Vigilante Spider-Man Saves A Plane, Defeats ‘The Vulture.’’ Didn’t Ned tell you about that?”

“No,” Peter frowned. He rubbed his forehead.

“Yeah, it was this whole thing. A couple days later, I found you in your room, staring out the window, in full costume. Needless to say I was _pissed_ -” May paused. “Pete? You okay, honey?”

Peter’s frown deepened, eyes squinting like the lights bothered him. “Do you want me to get you anything?” she asked, trying not to let her franticness bleed into her voice.

Peter didn’t answer for what felt like ages, but then he slowly brought three fingers up in a ‘W’ shape and tapped them to his chin. May didn’t know much ASL, but she recognized the word- she took an optional foreign languages class a while back, when she first got her degree, to learn how to communicate basic needs with people of all different tongues. She thanked past-May for taking the course as she hurried off to the kitchen, retrieving a glass of water for her nephew.

“I got some water,” she said, settling back down on the couch. Peter blindly reached for the cup, sipping a little, then gripping it tightly. He blinked, glanced around the room, and sat up.

“Ah, sorry about that,” he shakily laughed, sipping from the glass again. “What were we just talking about?”

May’s brow furrowed, but she tried to ignore her growing concern. “The Vulture?”

“Oh, yeah, right,” Peter laughed nervously. He leaned over to set the glass onto a coaster on the coffee table.

“So, you really don’t remember Germany then, huh,” May sighed. “I’ll have a field day explaining _that_ to Tony.”

“Whaddya mean?” Peter cocked his head, “of course I remember Germany.”

“You just said you don’t remember anything that happened,” May pointed out.

“May, I think I would remember going overseas with Mr. Stark,” he laughed.

“So you _do_ remember being Spider-Man?”

Peter scoffed. “Duh.”

“You’re not Peter,” May realized, her suspicions confirmed when Peter’s eyes widened.

“What are you talking about? Of course I’m Peter.”

“We were at the doctor’s today,” she continued, pointedly ignoring him, “she suspected DID. If she’s correct… you’re one of Peter’s personalities.”

“Personalities? I’m _Peter._ ”

“Yeah?” she challenged, “what happened when we got back?”

“What kind of a question is that?” Peter scoffed, “I went to my room and hung out.”

“Oh? We didn’t, I don’t know, have a talk about something?”

Peter’s eyes widened, but he pulled himself together. “Oh, forgot about that. You know me, empty-headed. We talked about the appointment.”

“Any idea what happened in that conversation?”

“We… talked about the appointment?”

“That’s where you’re wrong, kiddo.”

Peter tensed up, sensing his defeat. He stared at the floor, wide-eyed, and blinked harshly. He sat up, collected himself, and said, “Sorry, I drew a total blank earlier. We had an argument.”

“And you just conveniently forgot about that?” May’s eyebrow raised up in suspicion.

“I didn’t forget about anything,” he huffed.

“Peter, I know that wasn’t you,” she accused, “this only confirms Dr. Winner’s suggestion.”

“What, that I have DID? May, you know that’s ridiculous.”

May’s brow furrowed. “You were all on-board with that idea earlier,” she pointed out, “what happened to that?”

Peter froze, then seemed to wage an inner war with himself inside his head. He paused, then sighed.

“You promise you’re not gonna freak out or anything?” he asked, a bit timid.

May nodded. “I promise. I’m not gonna blow up at you like I did earlier.”

Peter sighed. “You’re right, I’m… I’m not Peter.”

May’s eyes widened. “So Dr. Winner was telling the truth?”

“Yeah,” Peter- the person?- sighed. “My name is Keagan.”

“Keagan,” she repeated. “Are you a … friend of Alex?”

Pe- Keagan blinked up at her. “You’ve met Alex?”

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes.’”

Keagan crossed his hands over his chest, leaning back on the couch. “God, this is nerve-wracking,” he shakily sighed. “Um…”

“So you’re… one of Peter’s personalities?” May asked carefully.

“I wouldn’t say I’m a ‘personality,’” Keagan corrected, “I’m my own person.”

“So the doctor was wrong then?”

“No, she’s not wrong.” Keagan sighed. “I’ve been looking into our experiences for about a year now. DID absolutely describes us.”

May nodded. That made enough sense.

“So, you knew this whole time and didn’t tell me? Is that what you’re saying?”

“No- I mean, sort of- it’s complicated.” Keagan took in a breath. “DID is a covert disorder- nobody’s supposed to know about it. We’ve had a… dynamic going on for a while. But that’s completely fucked up now.” His voice shifted to something akin to annoyance. “I wasn’t planning on telling you, but seeing as Alex screwed everything up, I guess I have no choice.”

May’s head spun.

“There’s a lot of shit you’re gonna learn, that is, if you choose to stay in our lives,” Keagan continued, picking at the lint on his sweatshirt, “I… I’m not exactly the most comfortable with this whole ‘being open’ thing, but if it helps us in the long run… I think I’m willing to give it a shot.”

“Language,” May admonished softly, trying to process the information she was just given.

Keagan let out a snort. “I’m not a minor, I can swear.”

“You’re not?”

“How old did you think I was?”

“I don’t know. Fifteen?”

“Fif-!” Keagan let out an even louder snort, followed by a round of laughter. “Man, my humor is broken,” he giggled, trying to compose himself.

“Well, I’m not gonna lie, this is… a lot to take in,” May changed the subject, noting how serious Keagan’s face got, “but I think as you- you as in ‘you guys-’ how many are there?”

“At the last count we had 13.”

“13, wow. That’s… a lot.”

“Luckily not all of them know about each other. It keeps the noise down, at the very least.”

“Mm. Anyways, I think as you get a diagnosis and go to therapy- ah-ah, don’t argue, you _need_ therapy- I’ll probably understand more.”

Keagan grumbled, but nodded. “Yeah,” he said, “I hate the idea of therapy, but as long as I don’t have to front during appointments, I’m okay with it.”

“Mm.”

The two sat in silence for a while, letting the episode of The Office play, still on mute, in the background.

After a while, Keagan seemed to develop a headache, rubbing his temples and squinting. He shifted uncomfortably. May looked over and saw his discomfort. He caught her gaze. “Um, could you just- look away?” he asked, cheeks burning.

“Oh- sure,” she agreed, worry etched onto her features.

“Thanks.”

“Yep.”

It took a while, but Keagan eventually seemed to snap out of it. “May?” he asked quietly, looking around.

“You good if I look now, Keagan?” she asked, trying to keep her eyes on the TV.

“Keagan?”

May looked over at him. The teen blinked up at her. “Um, how long was I out?” he asked timidly.

“Peter?”

“Y-yeah, it’s me.”

May’s features softened. She leaned over and threw her arms around her nephew, petting one hand through his hair and rubbing up and down his back with the other. Peter hesitated, but returned the gesture in time.

“Um, what happened?”

“Oh, honey.”

“Somethin’ bad?”

“No, nothing bad,” she answered, pulling away. She kept her hands on his shoulders, looking him dead in the eyes. “I met… a couple of your personalities, I think.”

“Oh.” Peter paused. “What were they like?”

“I didn’t get to talk much to the first one, but the second one was a bit snippy with me.”

“Really? I’m sorry.”

“It wasn’t your fault, Pete,” she sighed, pulling him into her side. She pressed a kiss to the top of his head, rubbing his upper arm. “He was… it was interesting, to say the least.”

Peter was quiet. He tucked his head into her side, breathing in deeply, then letting out a sigh. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier,” he whispered.

May stared for a minute, before her features softened again. “It’s okay,” she replied, “I get it. You didn’t know.”

Peter sniffled, wrapping his arms around her. “Still,” he said, “I should have told you.”

“Yeah, you should have,” she sighed, wincing when she felt Peter tense up, “but that’s in the past. No use being angry about something that’s already over.”

“I guess.” Peter paused. “Thanks, May.”

“Of course,” she replied.

“I larb you,” her nephew mumbled into her shoulder.

“I larb you too,” May whispered.

The Office played in the background, both aunt and nephew watching without really paying attention. May didn’t like how he kept things from her, but she could understand why he did it. And as long as he didn’t keep the important things from her in the future, she was willing to forgive him.

For now, all she wanted to do was hold her nephew.


	2. Update

Hey y'all! It's been a while and I apologize (I think it's been like 10 days by now since I last posted), and I want you guys to know I'm not dead!

I've been swamped with schoolwork, as you all know, and something happened a couple weeks ago that made me unable to write, let alone do my homework and keep up with my hygiene. It's nothing serious, I'm not gonna die, but I'm definitely not going to be as active as I was in September.

I have a couple health issues I have to focus on, although for now all I have on my schedule is therapy, a couple neurology appointments, and some bl//dwork that I have to get done. I'm definitely gonna be a liiiiittle busy, so updates will probably be less frequent (maybe once a week or so, depending on what my schedule looks like), especially while I'm still focusing on catching up on my schoolwork.

I've been writing as much as I can while I take breaks from my schoolwork, and right now at the time of posting this, I am 825 words in to the next work in this series. The work will probably be up sometime in the next couple of days, and hopefully I'll have another additional work posted by Halloween!

Anyways, this was just to fill y'all in in case you thought I was dead or something.

Thank you for all your comments! I love hearing from y'all, and I have actually received a couple corrections that I'm going to point out here for the sake of not spreading misinformation:

1) in "Blackouts," I mistakenly labeled Iron Man as a fictive in the end notes when he is, in fact, a factive. Thank you to the person who pointed this out! I have since corrected it. In case y'all were wondering, the reason Iron Man is a factive (an introject of a real person) and not a fictive is because in Peter's world, Iron Man is a real person, even though to us he is a fictional character.

2) in "Members of the Spider System," I labeled Finley as "autistic-coded" and as "likely having autism, despite not having a diagnosis." Someone informed me that since autism is a neurological condition and is engrained into the brain, either the entire system is autistic or none of them are- one singular alter cannot be autistic without the others being autistic as well. I have since changed this so that Finley is selectively mute and exhibits stimming behaviors as a way to cope with anxiety (many people with anxiety do stim when they are anxious, including myself), so I felt that was perhaps a better fit. However, I probably won't change the tags in prior fics (just because I think my target audience was in part the autistic community; I wanted people with autism/adhd/sensory processing issues/anxiety to see Fin's experiences and relate to them, and I felt the best way to do that was to tag things like meltdowns/sensory overload/stimming). In the future, however, I will not use tags that usually pertain to the autistic community (such as meltdowns, stimming, autistic character, etc.) unless they actually apply to the work.

I hope this clears some things up! Don't worry, you'll get an update soon! :DD

-Pat <3

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:
> 
> Those things that trigger the blackout episodes [switches] are called 'triggers.' With every condition, triggers are different, for example: in PTSD/C-PTSD, triggers lead to flashbacks/panic attacks. In anxiety, triggers lead to panic attacks. In DID/OSDD-1, triggers can lead to any of them. In this case, however, I'm referring to things that trigger switches.
> 
> This work was a reader suggestion- thank you to whoever suggested it! I realized once I read their comment that I never addressed how May felt about the whole situation, and so I decided to write a work detailing her reaction! I have ideas about everyone's reactions- MJ was cool about it, Ned was shocked, Tony was confused and just plain lost about it, and May- I decided to have May get upset.
> 
> May feels that she's failed as a parental figure. She can't comprehend why Peter wouldn't tell her about what was happening, so she got angry and took it out on him. However, she quickly realized once Keagan told her about it that DID is meant to be hidden- nobody's supposed to know about it. She gained an understanding of where he was coming from, and even though Peter wasn't exactly right in hiding it from her, she can now understand why he did it and can work to forgive him and move on.
> 
> And, finally: DID is a covert disorder! A covert disorder just means that it's not meant to be discovered. DID is very much covert, as are a lot of other mental health conditions. The entire point of DID is to be a last-ditch survival effort. It's supposed to hide trauma and allow ANPs to function as normally as possible. There's a reason why only a few people in the system were aware of it. Peter and Spider-Man, as well as a few others, were left out of the loop. Therapy can help break down those amnesia walls and encourage positive communication between those in the system so that nobody is blacking out or losing large chunks of time- at least not without knowing about it.
> 
> I hope that makes sense! And again, please let me know if I got anything wrong!
> 
> This wasn't my best work, but at least I had the motivation to finish it this time.
> 
> See ya! :DD
> 
> -Pat <3


End file.
